nazizombiesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Daniel Smith/Next Nazi Zombies Map Pack: Ascension (Theory 3)
Comments have been disabled. This is my third theory on the next Nazi Zombies map pack called "Ascension". Read further to see my opinions. Be sure to leave a comment. I would like to give a shout to Fizzywizzy for the Area 51 idea and the Ice Pit idea. Map The map itself is set in Area 51, the Military base in Nevada. I chose this because in the World at War map 'Zombie Verruckt' there are numbers that read the location of Area 51 and in 'Der Riese' a radio transmission by Doctor Maxis states that the Nevada base has a large supply of Element 115 (the crucial key to making the zombies, Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, etc). Treyarch also made a big leap in making American Zombies, which would further arouse my opinion in an Area 51 map. The characters are Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen. 'Backstory:' At Kino der Toten, Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen all use the Teleporter at the same time. This overloads the Teleporter, and accidently teleports them to Area 51. During the teleportation process each of these brave zombie fighters loses their weapon, and when the process is over, they once again find theirselves with a Colt M1911. They are in a medium sized room with little lighting, and they must wander around the base and attempt to turn the power on without being slaughtered by the zombies. Weapons The weapons are once again Cold War era weapons. All the weapons are: M14, Olympia, PM63, MPL, M16, FAMAS, MP5K, AK-74u, G11, Commando, Mini-Uzi, FN FAL, Galil, HK21, RPK, CZ75, M72 LAW, Dragunov, L96A1, AUG, China Lake, Ballistic Knife, and Crossbow. A new weapon that wasn't in Kino der Toten makes it debut, the M21 (modified M14). They Ray Gun, ThunderGun, and Winter's Howl are also in this map. The Claymores are in this map, but not the Bowie Knife. 'Pack-a-Punched weapon's names:' *M14 = Mnesia *Olmypia = Hades *PM63 = Tokyo & Rose *MPL = MPL-LF *M16 = Skullcrusher *FAMAS = GL16-GL35 *MPK = MP5 Kollider *AK-74u = AK-74ufu2 *G11 = G115 Generator *Commando = Predator *Mini-Uzi = Uzi-FU2 *FN FAL = EPC WN *Galil = Lemantation *HK21 = H115 Oscillator *RPK = R115 Resonator *CZ75 = Calamity *CZ75 Dual-Wield = Calamity & Jane *M72 LAW = M72 Anarchy *Dragunov = D115 Dissasembler *L95A1 = L115 Isolator *AUG = AUG 50M3 *China Lake = China Lake *Ballistic Knife = The Krause Refibrilator *Crossbow = Awful Lawton *Ray Gun = Maxis' X3 Ray Gun *ThunderGun = Zeus Cannon *Winter's Howl = Winter's Fury *M21 = M218 Utilities Four utilities appear in this map. They are the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Teleporters/Elevators, Traps, and the Perk-a-Cola Machines. The Pack-a-Punch Machine is almost completely different from the one in Kino der Toten because it is of American design. However, it still uses Element 115 as its power source. The Teleporters are orange and blue colored balls of energy like the ones in "Five". This time, however, the zombies cannot use them. It is free to teleport. The Electro-Shock Barriers this time emit a force field-like substance that will instanly kill a zombie and will down a player without Juggernog. A new Trap called "Ice Pit" makes its first appearance in the map. The Ice Pit will freeze the zombies and then they explode (much like the Wonder Weapon Winter's Howl). The Perk-a-Cola Machines are once again in this Nazi Zombies map. Perks and Power-Ups 'Perks:' Juggernog, Speed Cola, Quick Revive, and a new Perk called *insert appropriate name here* Cola. Double Tap Root Beer does not reappear. All the original three Perks have the same effect and cost exactly the same. *Insert appropriate name here* Cola costs 1000 points and, when bought, will give a random aiming reticule such as a Red Dot Sight, Reflex Sight, or ACOG Sight to the gun the player is currently wielding (excluding dual-wield weapons). 'Power-Ups:' Max Ammo, Nuke, Double Points, Carpenter, Fire Sale, and Death Machine reappear. All of these Power-Ups are the same as the ones in the two previous maps of Kino der Toten and "Five". Possible Gameplay Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and Richtofen were accidently teleported to Area 51. When they come to, they find that their gun was replaced by a Colt M1911, further proving that their fate is being controlled by Samantha Maxis. In the room they are in they see a M14 and Olympia hung on the wall. The player can either exit the room for 1000 points or continue fighting zombies with the available weapons. After exiting the room, there is a long hallway that stretches left and slightly stretches right. To the right is a dead after about five seconds of running. However, the player can buy M87 grenades and/or a MPL. If the player goes left after exiting the room, they can stroll/run/walk down the hallway. While doing so, they will see doors that can opened for 1500 points each. At the very end of the hallway is an Elevator that can opened and used for a total of 1250 points. By the Elevator is a MP5K. If the players choose not to use the Elevator, they can stay where they are and open each door. They will not have access to the Perk-a-Cola Machines until the power is turned on though. There are a total of six doors, three on each side of the hallway. Three of the six doors contain a teleporter and weapon. And the other three contain Juggernog, Speed Cola, the Pack-a-Punch Machine and a weapon. Eventually, all players will be forced to leave due to the overwhelming numbers of the undead masses. After using the Elevator, the players will see that they are in a large room with debris and tables and chairs scattered about. There are ten windows in the room. At the far end of the room is the power switch that activates the Teleporters, Pack-a-Punch Machine, Perk-a-Cola Machines, and Traps. At the center of the room is the new trap called Ice Pit. The activation switch for the trap is located on a pedistool. For the most part, this trap is worthless, because it is located in the middle of the room. At the right side of the room is the Mystery Box's only spawn point, and Semtex Grenades. On the left side of the room is an AUG and a Quick Revive machine. By the power switch is the *insert appropriate name here* Cola. After the power has been turned on and all players are satisfied, they can either stay in this room or go downstairs and purchase more Perks, guns, or upgrade a gun using the now available Pack-a-Punch Machine. After the power is turned on a secret room opens that has a winding staircase. The players can go up it and then open yet another set of metal doors. After opening it, the players can exit the underground section of the base and go outside and walk on an airfield. On the airfield are multiple F16 jet aircrafts. A fence surrounds the airfield. There are holes in the fence that zombies can come through but the holes can be boarded up. In the middle of the airfield is an aircraft elevator that can used at will by players, the players just have to be in an air-traffic control tower to operate the switch in the tower. This tower has a flight of stairs that leads to it and a window inside that zombies can come from. When the players ride the elevator down they are able to walk in a hallway and enter a laboratory. This laboratory has an examination table in it. On this table the players will find a gruesome sight: an Alien clutching a Ray Gun. Other than this table, two windows which zombies can come from, and a Teleporter, this room is worthless. To get back up to the surface, the players must use the teleporter at the far side of the room. After all the power has been turned on, guns have been upgraded, Perks have been purchased, and all doors are opened, the players fight limitless waves of zombies! Qoutes 'Tank Dempsey:' *''"That's fucking badass!" ''--after getting a Nuke *''"These don't look like Teleporters." ''--after the Teleporters are activated *''"Double-Barrel Shotgun versus Olympia..."'' --after buying/obtaining the Olympia. *''"M-1-6, love it or leave it!" ''--after buying/obtaining the M16 *"Greaaaaat! We were teleported to a different place. Richtofen, get your math right!" --at the start of Round 1 'Nikolai Belinski:' *''"This tastes like my Vodka." ''--after buying the Attachment Perk-a-Cola *''"Fuck! I'm outta ammo!" ''--after running out of ammo *''"STAY AWAY FROM MY VODKA!" ''--after being hit multiple times by a zombie *''"Can't a Russian take a nap?!" ''--after being revived 'Takeo Masaki:' *''"They will freeeeeze!" ''--after activating the Ice Pit *''"Handgun of doom!" ''--after obtaining the Ray Gun *''"Now THIS is honorable." ''--after using the aircraft elevator *''"I am proud to be in this device's presence." ''--while upgrading a gun 'Edward Richtofen:' *''"This must be the place Doctor Maxis was talking about." ''--at the start of Round 1 *''"Why must you tease me Sam?" ''--after no Max Ammo is awarded after a Hellhound Round *''"They still have German weapons!! *crazed laughter*"'' --after buying/obtaining the MP5K or MPL *''"So, where is 115 located?" ''--while walking through the Alien experimentation laboratory 'Samantha Maxis:' *''"GAME OVER!" ''--when all players are downed *''"YOU WILL NOT SURVIVE!" ''--at the start of Round 1 ﻿ Category:Blog posts